House of Facebook
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: Anubis house gets a Facebook and Patricia has a sister and only the girls know about couples are. Jermoe and joy , mick and Mara, amber and Alfie ,Patricia and Eddie ,Kt and OC , willow and OC , krystal and OC
1. Chapter 1

** Me(gleeandpeddiefans1234):this is my new story house of Facebook **

**amber:oo what's my facebook name!**

**patricha: why don't you wait **

**Amber :cuz I want to know**

**Me (gleeandpeddiefans1234): yes amber you have to wait and someone do the DISCLAMER and hurry I am making cake **

**alfie :I heard the word cake trixe did you make a cake **

**Me (gleeandpeddiefans1234) :no she isn't I am now do the disclamer **

**Alfie : ok ill do it If I get cake **

**me ** **(gleeandpeddiefans1234):ok **

** Alfie: ok gleeandpeddiefans1234 does not own house of Anubis only her charterer**

** Ambers Pov **

**"I'm bourd " I said **

**"ooo I have an idea" Nina said **

**"what is it and no dumb breaking dawn movies oh and my sister is coming over to go to school here " Patricia said **

**"oh piper " I said **

**"no I have a sister named krystal she's just like me but sometimes she can be nice but she wears colors just not pink so amber she hates pick so if you dare her to wear pink she might hit your arm hard " patricha said **

**"oh cool any way my Idea is get a Facebook "Nina said **

**"Oh yeah I like it come on let's see if we can get victor to get wifi " i said " why don't we just wait until my sister gets here she has a little wifi box that can go anywhere(I really have one of those they are cool) "ok when is she getting here "I asked **"**umm let me call her **

**"hey where are you " Patricha said **

**"i am outside why"krystal said **

**"just want to know " Patricha **

**"umm ok I will be there right now "krystal said **

* * *

**me (gleeandpeddiefans1234):ok hope you like it if you like it**

**alfie: yum this cake it's good tnx krystal **

**me (gleeandpeddiefans1234):your welcome **

**everybody:this cake is good and bye **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**_me(krystal loves hoa peddie ): hey hope you like this chapter and if you review you can get a cookie _**

**_alife: I want a cookie _**

**_me (krystal loves hoa peddie ): no I made each of u a hole cake go eat that and u only get a cookie if you review_**

**_alfie:I ate the cake _**

**_amber: here take my cake and krystal loves hoa does not own house of Anubis or facebook _**

**_me (krystal loves hoa peddie): tnx amber _**

* * *

**Krystals pov **

ok so I got to Anubis house at its really creepy but this guy victor is more creeper then the house but i sat down in the common room and it was just me , Patricha ,amber , Nina

"hey so where am I sleeping and where are you bugging me for my wifi box " I Said

" ok so you are sleeping in the attic and we need. The wifi box so we can go on Facebook " Patricha said

"ok here is the wifi Box and I'm going to go unpack" I said and handed her the box And I started walking up the stairs

"Wait I need to talk to you " Patricha said

"what I need to unpack " I said

" ok look no one know that you are my sister only the girls know ok so don't tell any one that you are my sister ok" patricha said really slow like I'm a 4 year old

" ok first I'm not a 4 year old i'm 11(I'm not 11 I'm 10 but I'm turning 11 July 2nd ) and ok I understated can I go now " I said  
" yes go ahead " Patricha said

**Nina's pov **  
So we have two new People coming one is krystal and the 2nd I don't know we only know its a boy that's rooming with Eddie and Fabian but Trudy said that "that the boy will be here tomorrow "

**krystals pov **

ok so Trudy my house mother called us to supper And I was in my room starting to head out of my room and then Patricha said " ok your not my sister you know me cause. i uses to baby sit you "

" ok first I live in America ( just pretend that Patrichas dad left her and piper and her mom and took krystal to America ) And I understand you have told me this 500 times ok now I let's go I didn't eat all day " I said then we headed down stairs

"hi " everybody said

" hI" said

" so what's your name and where you from " fabian said I know everybodys name from Patricha cause she told me who's who but they don't know me we the girls do they just don't know what I look like but they know me

" I'm krystal I'm from America" I said

" yay another American " Kt said and I high fived me I high fived her back

"how old are you you look like 13" jermoe said

" close but I'm 11 " i said the were all shocked

"wow your 11 ok umm so whats you hobby" eddie asked

" I like to pull pranks no not like love" I said

" well you'll fit in right away " Fabian said

" you know what funny you look like Patricha and not just you clothes " Eddie said

" I get that a lot " I whispered to my self

"oh and today is Friday its movie night And Krystal since your new I will let you pick" Jerome said

" ok do you u want to watch scream I brought the edited version " I said

" ok let's do that" Alfie said

* * *

**me(krystal loves hoa peddie hope you like it next chapter will be when they get a Facebook **

everybody: bye

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie)**__ :ok so in this chapter Eddie finds out that krystal is Patricias sister and they get a Facebook_

**Amber:** can I please find out my Facebook name

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie **:*wispers amber her Facebook name * amber :I love it ok krystal loves hoa Peddie does not own house of Anubis only her charter and the plot

* * *

**Eddie's pov**

I am getting really supishes about krystal and Patricia so I head up to the girls corrdor and she's no where up there but joy said to check the attic and I heard yelling It sounded like Patricia so I went up to the door and heard krystal and Patricia they were saying stuff like "I'm sorry I'm your sister that's not my problem " it sounded like krystal and I head Patricia say "it is your problem you had to come here to my school " and then I heard foot steps and I stood at the door like I was going to knock and it was just Patricha she looked mad so I asked what happen and she just walked away but I went after her and she went the common room

"ok I heard you say that you were Krystal's sister tell me or your phone goes in the toilet " I said and grabed her phone And she ran after me and I stood in front of the toilet and waited till she

"ok yes krystal is my sister just don't tell anyone " Patricia said "why didn't you tell me" I said and gave her phone back and we sat in the common room

"I don't know ok I don't know " Patricia said "well at lest you told me " I said and gave her a hug

" ok so you promise you won't tell anyone" Patricia said " yes I promise" I said

In Eddie and Fabians room

**Ambers pov**

We are making everyone's Facebook and Its fun we just need to making mine and we're done

**In the attic** **Krystals pov**

I'm my room when all the girls come in and their in pjs and they have pillows and blankets and ii know that they want to have a sleepover in my room

"ok what do you guys want " I say

"well since you just- Nina got cut off by the door so we ran to see who it was and it was...

* * *

_**Me(krystal loves hoa :hope you like it sorry so short I have homework but I will update later **_

_**Patricia : ok well bye **_

_**everybody : bye **_

_**me(krystal loves hoa peddie):oh and tnx for the person who rewiewed it ment a lot to me oh and here I said I'd give u a cookie **_

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie):**__hey guys ok I still have homework but I love to write but hope you like it_

**Joy:**ok so krystal loves hoa peddie does not own house of Anubis ...ok krystal can I PLZ go now

**me(krystal loves hoa peddie)**:NO you put my face in the cake and now your here cuz of that

**Still Krystal's pov**

We saw the new kid**(haha didnt expect that now did ya)**

"Any one here " he said

"Yes up here " I said

"Oh hi my name is sam and do you know where Trudy is"he asked

"Hi and my name is krystal and Yeah follow me " I said as I walked to Trudy's room and knocked in the door but no answer I opened it she was out like a light

"Ok she is knocked out ill try to help you what do you need " I said trying to be nice

"Oh I need to find my room " he said

"Oh your room is over here your rooming with Fabian and Eddie I said and walked in to the room and woke them both up

"What it's 12:00 am"Eddie said

"Well your new roommate is here so help him " I said and walked ok of the room and went back into my room with the girls

"What happen and what's his name" amber said

"Noting I just helped him find his room and his name is Sam " I said

"Anyway I broght this" amber said and help up a karaoke Macine it was one of those small one

"Cool how about let's sing wanna be by the spice girl! Kt said

"No"me and Patricia said at the same time

"Yes how about this you sing this one song and we won't bug you to sing unless you want to" joy said

"Ok " I said

**(joy)**

Ha ha ha ha ha

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

**(Mara)**

If you want my future, forget my past

If you wanna get with me, better make it fast

**(Nina)**

Now don't go wasting my precious time

Get your act together we could be just fine

**(Patricia)**

I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

**(Kt)**

Oh, what do you think about that

Now you know how I feel

Say, you can handle my love, are you for real

(Are you for real)

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

**(willow)**

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

**(nina)**

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

(Amber )Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

**(krystal)**

So, here's a story from A to Z

You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully

We got Em in the place who likes it in your face

You got G like MC who likes it on a...

Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady

**(amber)**

And as for me, ha you'll see

**(all the girls )**

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

(Gotta get with my friends)

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give

(You've got to give)

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta

Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)

**(amber and nina)**

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.

The song ended and the hole song we were recording and we posted it on Facebook.

Amberluvsjustinbever:*post video of all the girls singing*look we just sang are we good

Krystalpurplelovervallarta:we are good

Trixethegothpixie:yes we are why don't we do another cover of a song

Ninaluvfabianmartin:yeah we should

Fabianluvsninarutter: when did you guys sing

Joyluvsjeromemersy:like five minutes ago

Eddieluvshoigesmiller:you guys are good we are coming up hey can Sam come too

Krystalpurplelovervallarta:sure

Sam Lopez :where am I going?

Krystalpurplelovervallarta:up into my room we are having a little party

Sam Lopez :cool coming.

**And we all singed off and an hour later we all went to sleep in my room **

* * *

**me(krystal loves hoa peddie ):**ok hope you like it and I love the spice girls

**amber **:me too

**kt:me 3**I love that song I made a dance to it

**everybody :bye **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me(krystal loves hoa peddie):** I'm really tired because its 11:09pm and i know its late but im on my peroid so im always tired. so its really short. ok I got a review and I know I'm copying other People but I don't know what to call this story so I'm sorry and if you don't like this story then go read someone else's story I don't care oh and there is violence in this chapter so just to tell you but it's just a little part of the chapter

**Joy:**ok so I'm making this quick krystal does not own House of Anubis

* * *

** Fabians pov**  
I woke up and my arm was around Nina and we were on the floor in krystals room i woke nina up and we looked around and all the couples are sleeping together and we woke them up

"Ok so let's see its Saturday .how about let's get ready and then we can go into town for breakfast" I said

"Ok let's go " they all said

**An hour later**  
We are in a Diner

"Ok so what are we doing today " Nina asked

"I know let's watch a movie" Jerome said

"I'm in " Alfie said

Two hours later  
We just finished the movie and we headed home I saw a weird figure it look like Rufus but its weird because Eddie vanished him in to the underworld. I think I'm just seeing this but we went home and I went for a walk with Nina and I saw it again

"Umm Nina did you see that it looks like Rufus " I said

"No it can't be Eddie killed Him "Nina said

"I know but look" I said and pointed to the figure. Then Nina turned her head and looked.

"Ok it is Rufus RUN!" Nina said as we ran to the house then we ran into the common room and we told them what happen and Sam and krystal didn't know what was happening so we said

"Ok so look Rufus kidnaped Patricia last term. And kidnap Jerome this term like 5 months ago I think and then Eddie umm let's say killed him"I said and krystal and Sam gave Eddie a weird look

"What he was about to kill us I had to do something " Eddie said

"Ok so look he's going to come and try to kill us so-I was cut by Rufus saying "correct I am going to kill you. you are really smart Fabian" he said then we got up and ran upstairs

"Ok what now" I said

"My room lets hid up there " krystal said

"Good idea go now" I said then we ran into the attic and locked to door

"Ok so we have to put stuff by the door so he can't get in " Eddie said

"Ok what do we put on the door " joy said

"How about the bed and the dresser " jermoe said

"Ok good idea" Nina said as we all pushed the bed to the door then we pushed the dresser to the door

"Ok let's call the cops " krystal said

"Ok who has a phone" I said

"Not me I left mine in the common room "joy said then we all said that we left all our phones in the common room

"Wait my iPod " krystal said

"Umm I don't think that playing apps and music is going to help "Eddie said

"No dummy I have an app that I can call and text People as long as I have Internet " krystal said as she grabbed her bag and got out her iPod out

"Yes I got Internet " krystal said and handed the iPod to me and then I called 999 and some woman answered  
"Yes 999 what the problem " she said  
"Yes theirs a guy trying to kill us we are at Anubis house in Liverpool " I said " ok we will be there right now"  
then she hung up

"Ok what happened"Mara said

"She said that they will be here right now " I said and then we heard banging and the door and then their was a hole in the door because Rufus stuck his hand put his in the door and then he got in and came after us and they girls screamed and then he came to me and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife and put it to my arm and made a little cut down my hole arm and I heard Nina scream and cry my name and then I saw Rufus fall down and I saw Eddie with a piece of wood in his hand and then krystal came with rope and tied him up with the rope and slapped him and said "that's for breaking my door and kidnaping my sister" and then she look up and said "oops "

" wait what did you just say that Patricia is your sister " Jerome said

"No I didn't " krystal said

"No you just said it" I said

"Ok yes she's my sister " Patricia said

"Why didn't you tell us " I said

"I don't know but what about Rufus " Patricia said and then Rufus woke up and tryed to escapee from the chair

"Krystal punch him again" Patricia  
Said then Krystal went to Rufus and then knocked him out

"There you go " krystal said and u am shocked because she's only 11 she's just about to turn 12 in like two weeks

"How did you just do that your so little " amber said

"I have a lot of anger in me" krystal said and smiled

"Well I know not to get on your bad side " Jerome said

"She's like a little Patricia " Alfie said and then Patricia gave him a look

"Yeah just you different thing she doesn't yack so much like Yacker "Eddie said and Patricia slapped the back of his head and after 20 minutes of waiting the cops got here and took Rufus to jail he got life time for kidnap and attempted murder

* * *

**Me(Krystal loves hoa peddie ):**Hope you like it

**Fabian :bye**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm stoping this story **

**it feels like no one likes this story **

**so I'm sorry I'm stoping this story**

**i'll keep it up so you can read the chapters **

**but I'm just not going to update but I will update house of fears ,house of pregnancy And my new story that will be up soon so please go read those **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I will continue this story but I need help so i need someone so pm me some ideas for the next chapter and i will update house of fears later and i will update house of pregnancy. **

**so bye for now **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok I'm sorry but I have no idea how to continue so I'm giving this story up for adoption so just review or pm me if u want this story so bye and I'm sorry _**


End file.
